remotheredfandomcom-20200214-history
Cristo Morente
Cristo Morente (Latin for Dying Christ) was the name given to a very small cloister of 12 nuns, the demise of which is a key element in the plot of Remothered: Tormented Fathers. Background The nuns once worked as harvesters in the farmlands owned by the RossoGallo company, having been outsourced and managed by the wealthy Ashmann family that had major interests in the company. Interestingly, for unknown reasons, a daughter from the aforementioned family had joined the convent and took solemn vows as a Cristo Morente nun. Sometime in either 1970 or 1971, the nuns became very sick due to contamination of the RossoGallo farmlands and groundwater caused by a leaking of the experimental Phenoxyl prototype no.2 drug that Albert Elias Wyman, Richard Felton and his wife, Arianna, were creating behind the scenes. Among the reported symptoms suffered were painful ulcers, vomiting, proliferation of parasites, abnormally high insulin levels and, in some cases, keratosis photosensitivity. However, before an investigation could be carried out, on November 8th, 1971, the Cristo Morente convent, the RossoGallo fields and a wing of the Ashmann palace all went up in flames due to inflammable liquid being poured into the irrigation system and the piping in the convent. All the nuns except the Ashmann daughter perished in the blaze. Appearance The sisters are characterized by their distinctive habits which consist of blood red tunics and matching embroidered outer robes with wide billowing sleeves that can be removed when doing their labor. In contrast to the red fabrics are the white coifs, wimples and guimpes which cover their necks, shoulders, heads and sides of their faces. The most notable aspect of Cristo Morente's habit are the enormous, elaborate cornettes that are perched on their heads. The headwear is very wide and rectangular in shape with the back tapering into a point with many red threads hanging around the edge, and has the effect of hiding the upper halves of the sisters' faces. The design of the cornette likely serves a practical purpose in shading the nuns from the sun while they work in the RossoGallo farmlands. Beliefs Currently, information regarding the beliefs of the Cristo Morente nuns is sparse, but it is apparent that the order holds a very negative view of women as a whole. Official information likewise states that the colour red was chosen by the order to underline the sinful and malevolent nature of women, and the Red Nun which aggressively chases Rosemary espouses many misogynistic beliefs with statements such as "Your human shape, your breast, your stomach, your vanity; they are all the fruit of the demon!", "Satan's whore!" and "If a woman approaches any animal, to join herself with it, thou shalt kill the woman and the animal!". The cloister has also been repeatedly described as a "cult" and its tiny size alludes to this as well as statements by the Ashmann daughter, which make reference to "our God" and her being "...the ambassador of a new Lord..." strongly implies that Cristo Morente did not worship the Christian God, but another entity altogether. Known Members There are only two members who survived while the others are deceased and remain unnamed. * Rosemary Reed who burned the others. * Gloria Ashmann who survived the fire. Trivia *The cult originated from the cancelled 2D sequel Remothered: Grave Torments since the Red Nun was originally planned as the game's stalker, but both moved to the original Remothered. *The cult's outfit was strongly inspired by the work by the late Japanese costume designer Eiko Ishioka, especially in the 2006 film The Fall. Category:Locations Category:Tormented Fathers Locations